Kidnapped by vampires
by kajjjann
Summary: Bella was kidnapped when she was seven. When she finally is free, it only takes five months before she gets kidnapped again. But this time it is by vampires. Read to find out more, and to see which faith that is awaiting her... Rated M for violence, rape and language. Next chapter- I have just begun with it, it will be out by September 21.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story here on Fanfiction! It's also my first public story written in English. I hope you will like it, and keep reading it.

**RATING: **M for language, violence and backflashes.

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights for the characters and for all of the Twilight saga to Stephanie Meyer. This is ONLY a fanfiction, but the plot and story is MINE. If you use it you have to tell it's mine.

* * *

Kidnapped by vampires

Chapter 1 - Prologue

BPOV

I suddenly woke up. I felt the sweat all over my body, felt my hair in my face. But worse than that was that I felt how the ground beneath me was moving. I remembered last night:

I was walking alone towards my mothers house. It was dark outside, even though the clock was only about 10 pm. I had been at Felicia's house, studying, the entire evening, and we had lost track of time. When I realised what time it was I called my mother, who answered at the first signal.

"Bella!?" I heard how scared and worried she was, and felt ashamed for how irresponsible it had been to not keep track of time.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, everything just went so well so we didn't check the time. But we're done now, so I'll be home soon. And once again, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't, it just remembered me about that night." She didn't say which night, I knew anyway. She was speaking about the night of my seventh birthday, the night I was kidnapped. About five men had taken me when I was on my way home from a friends house, and they had held me hostage for ten years. I had got away from them only five months ago, and begun to move on with my life.

"I know, I am so sorry" I said, once more. My mother had been trough more stress because of me than any woman should ever be forced to.

"Well, lets forget this. Do you want me to pick you up? Or should I come meet you?" Naturally she was worried of me, but I knew that even if it would feel good to not walk home alone, I couldn't live my life in fear. I said:

"No mum, I will walk by myself. It's only a ten minutes walk, so I'll se you soon." She said:

"Okay, I will wait up for you. See you soon honey!" I heard that she was nervous, but i knew that we both needed this to continue with our lives. As usual she hang up on me before I got the chance to say a real goodbye, so I just put my phone back into my pocket.

Felicia returned from the bathroom about the same time as I finished collecting my books, and she said:

"What did she say? Was she mad with you?" She looked worried and I knew she felt responsible for looking at the clock, but it wasn't her fault.

"No, not mad. She was worried, but I can understand that. I'm going home now, but I'm glad we had the time to finish this of. That means that we maybe can go to the movies tomorrow?" The next day it was Saturday, but the assignment we had worked on the entire evening was due Monday, so we had been forced to study this weekend. She smiled at me and said:

"I would love that. And I think I saw that the new Channing Tatum movie was playing tomorrow by 3 pm, so we would be home by 5.30." I smiled back at her, as a sign to that it sounded good. She knew I didn't like to be out when it was dark, which is why it was important that the movie was playing in daytime.

She walked me down to the door, and waited while I put my jacket and shoes on, before she gave me a light hug. She said:

"Text me when you get home, so I don't have to worry, would you?" I nodded, and thought about how grateful I was for Felicia. She was the only one of my friends who had accepted me when I came back earlier this semester, the only one who gave me a chance to gain her trust. I knew I was different, but I had though that at least more than one of my friends would give me a chance. I sighed, and opened the door.

When I was just two streets away from the street where me, my mum and her new husband Phil was living, I noticed a black Mercedes that I hadn't seen before. It could just be one of the neighbours who had bought a new car, but I got a strange feeling about it. It was like someone was watching me. I quickly let go of the though. I was just being paranoid, I needed to stop thinking like that every time I saw something or someone new.

At the precise same time as I passed the car, I heard a noise from the bushes by the sidewalk. I turned my head against them as I saw a man with blonde hair walking out of the shadows. He held his hands towards me, like you do when you are trying to calm an animal down. His eyes were golden, his skin pale, his mouth symmetrical and half open, like he was about to speak. He was very good looking, but he scared the hell out of me. Something in his body language told me he was there for me, and that he was dangerous. I came to a sudden halt, and then turned around to pass the street before this stranger came to close. But since I was at the same spot as the car, I couldn't. I was on my way to start going back to Felicia's house so I could call my mother to pick me up, but I soon realised there was a man behind me as well. He looked younger than the other, but he was also blonde, even if he had a more golden touch to it. His hair stopped by his shoulders, and it was curly. He was also very pale, and good looking, but he had another charisma about the way he moved. He held his back straight, like a soldier from the civil war.

I started to really freak out, my mouth dry as sand, my hands sweaty as a puddle. I turned around once more, only to see that the first man had gotten company by a man who looked like a bear. He was big and long, very muscular, with brown hair. Just like the others he had pale skin and looked like a fallen angel. I felt tears stream down my cheek as i realised I was trapped in between them, and I wondered what they would do to me. Would the rape me? A gang bang? Would they beat me? Kill me? Or worst of all: would they kidnap me?

I jumped high and screamed as one of them, the blond one with curly hair, touched my shoulder. They were all standing really close to me by now, but they backed one step when I jumped. I felt waves of calmness around me, but they didn't affect me. I guessed the men had some sort of drug which affected the feelings of the persons nearby, but they didn't affect me enough to actually calm down. I screamed once more as the man with curly hair, put I hand on my back, the other above my mouth. The oldest of them said:

"Don't scream! We are here to help you, we will not hurt you. But you have to come with us." As some invisible signal one of the doors to the Mercedes burst open, and the man with curly hair got in and dragged me with him. I tried to kick him in the balls, and bite his hand, but nothing happened. It was like he was made out of stone. I saw yet another man in the car, and he looked youngest of them all. He had bronze hair in a messy way, but it looked like he wanted it that way. He turned around to smile at me, while the bear-looking man jumped in next to me. The oldest, the one i guessed was the leader, sat down in the front seat, next the man with bronze hair. He looked just as good as the others, and was just as pale as them. I realised that the all had golden eyes, even if the darkness of them were a little different.

The man with bronze hair started driving, and as soon as we moved, the one with the curls let go of my mouth and back. I tried to back away from him, but only found myself backing into the bear, which made me jump high. The tears that had been running slow down my cheeks increased, and soon I was sobbing loudly. The one with the curls laid a hand one my shoulder, probably to comfort me, but it only made me scream, so he removed it. I felt new waves of calmness and dizziness, but it was like it just past by me without making any difference. The leader started to talk, but I didn't hear a word he said. All I could think of was what was going to happen to me, and how my mum would feel when I didn't come home. I had only been in the car for about two minutes when I passed out.

As I woke up, my whole body ached from sitting up all night, and I soon realised I was resting on the curly mans shoulder. I jumped up and bumped my head in the roof of the car, but I din't care. I realised they were all watching me, with smiles in their face. The leader said:

"Hello Bella. I'm glad you have woken up. My name is..."

* * *

So this is where I choose to end the first chapter! I hope you will like it, and I guess you have figured out who the men are...? ;) The next chapter will come when it's ready, somewhen between an hour and a week from now!

/kajjjann :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Here is the next chapter of the story, and this time it's a little longer! I hope you will enjoy it!

**RATING: **M for language, violence and backflashes.

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights for the characters and for all of the Twilight saga to Stephanie Meyer. This is ONLY a fanfiction, but the plot and story is MINE. If you use it you have to tell it's mine.

* * *

_"Hello Bella. I'm glad you have woken up. My name is..."_

"... Carlisle. This is my sons, Edward, Emmet and Jasper." He pointed at them, first at the one with bronze hair, thereafter the bear and last on the one with the curly hair. He still waited, like he expected me to answer, to say it was a pleasure to meet them. But since it wasn't, I kept silent. He seemed to understand that after a while, and continued talking:

"I guess you are wondering why you are here, but we can't tell you just yet. But for now I can say as much as that we will take you to our home, and we wont hurt you. You will live with us, as a part of our family." I started to cry again, something a tried to hide since I normally wasn't the one who cried. Considering how they all looked at me I didn't succeed, but I didn't care. They had KIDNAPPED me, they should already know that I was frightened.

"Can't you please just let me go? I promise I won't tell anyone about you. My mother is probably worried sick for me and I just want to go home, I can't do this. Not again." My voice was only a whisper by the end, but it seemed like they had all heard me. New waves of calmness and comforting feelings were loose in the car. But just like before, they didn't affect me.

"I am so sorry, but we can't let you go. I know you don't understand this right now, but as soon as we get home we will explain all we know to you. For now we can only tell that it's for your, and others, safety. And don't worry about your mother, we made your friend call her yesterday, telling her that her that one of her relatives passed away so her parents needed to leave. Your friends asked your mother if you could stay with her until her parents came back, and your mother said okay. And what do you mean with that you can't do this? Again? What is this?" I looked at him, scared and frighted about what he had done to make Felicia make that call.

"Is Felicia okay? What did you bastards do to her?" I almost screamed, which seemed to shock the men. Carlisle answered:

"We only asked her, and she agreed after we gave her a promise to not hurt you." I sighted in relief, I didn't want Felicia to be in more trouble because of me. Many of her friends had already abounded her for being with me. They all still looked at me, and I remembered Carlisle's question. I didn't feel like going into the details, so I only muttered:

"I have been kidnapped before." They all stared at me, and Emmet spoke for the first time:

"What? By who? When?" The others looked like they wondered the same thing, and I realises I had to answer. I said, in low voice:

"When I was seven, by some lunatics. I don't want to talk about it." I closed my eyes and they all stayed silence. I felt the vehicle slow down and abruptly opened my eyes. We turned into a small parking lot outside of a gas station and parked the car. I guessed we were here to get gas, but I wondered if there was any chance of me going to a bathroom. I didn't ask, it was too embarrassing, but I hoped they would need to go as well. Carlisle said:

"I'll go in and buy some breakfast, what do you want Bella?" I just looked at him, how could he think that I would be thinking of food in that moment? Still he expected an answer, so I said:

"Just a bottle of water please." He raised one brow, and said:

"You must be hungry, you haven't eaten for many hours. It's not like I'm going to make them poison your food." I looked away, and then said:

"And an apple?" I made it a question, since I guessed he wouldn't leave me alone until I asked for food. I hoped an apple would be enough in his opinion. He seemed satisfied, and walked away. I was still desperate for a toilet, but there was no chance I was going to ask them. Jasper seemed to guess what I was thinking, and looked around before he said:

"There is a toilet on the outside if you would want to freshen up a little." I looked at him and said:

"Yes I would like that." He opened his door and got out of the car, and hen waited for me to follow. I did, and as soon as I got out of the car he placed a hand on my back. If anyone else saw it, it would only look like he was steadying me up (which was needed, I couldn't even walk straight..), but for me it was a way of him showing that I couldn't escape. We arrived to the toilet, and I went in. I looked the door before looking in the mirror. Oh god, I looked like a mess.

I used the toilet, washed my hands and spattered some water in my face. I tried to comb my hair with my fingers, but it was a lost combat. I started to feel sick when I thought about the situation I was in. My stomach felt like a circus, with clowns running wild in it. I realised I was going to throw up, and leaned above the toilet. I puked about three times before I was able to get up. My whole body was shaking, and I washed my mouth under the water. I slipped down to the floor, with ringing in my ears, and a disgusted feeling. I heard voices outside, but I couldn't here the exact words. It didn't take long before a voice said loud:

"Bella, are you okay? Can you please open the door." The voice belonged to Jasper, but before I could answer him, I threw up again. I washed once more, and then felt like I had nothing more to throw up. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, before I opened the door, my head held high. I felt like just staying on the floor for the rest of my life, but I realised my kidnappers wouldn't let me. When I opened the door I saw both Jasper and Carlisle standing there, worried looks in their faces. Carlisle said:

"Bella, how are you feeling? Sick? Are you going to throw up again?" I blushed when I realised they had heard me, but I pretended like nothing. Hopefully they wouldn't think about my red cheeks. I said:

"No." And then started to walk towards the car again. If we would have stopped somewhere bigger, with more people I could have caused a scene to get away from them, but we were alone here except from the guy behind the dish inside of the station. He looked like he was about my age, and he had headphones in his ears. He didn't look towards us, so there was no way he could have helped me.

"Are you sure? Why did you throw up? Are you sick? Pregnant? Did you eat something bad last night?" Carlisle spoke like my doctor, and I didn't like it.

"What are you? My doctor?" I said with as much power as I could, but it sounded like a whisper. He smiled and said:

"Right now? Yes, since I work as a doctor, I am fully capable of helping you." I freeze. How could someone dedicate their life to saving other human lives, and still do this to a young girl?

"Well, are you going to answer my question, or will I have to repeat myself?" He said with the same tone my doctor used when I ignored him. We finally hit the car, and I finally brooke down. I screamed at him:

"Well maybe it's because of you! Maybe it's because you kidnapped me? Taken me away from my mother and my friend? Maybe it's because I'm scared to death, maybe it's because all I want right now is to wake up in my bed and all of this will only be a nightmare!" The tears streamed down my cheeks, I could barely stand straight. Carlisle looked like I had slapped him in the face, and so did Emmet who stood next to him. I couldn't see the faces of Edward or Jasper, but I heard a noise from behind me. Good, I though. I hoped they felt really bad for what they had done, felt ashamed. They sure as hell deserved it.

"Bella. Please understand, we want you no harm" Carlisle said, but I had a hard time believing him. I said:

"I really hope you don't think I am stupid enough to buy that." He just looked at me with a sad expression, before we all got into the car we started driving Carlisle turned around with a bag in his hands. He putted it in my knee and said:

"Your breakfast." He looked like he wanted to say something more, but the harsh look on my face seemed to make him rethink it. I opened the bag and saw the apple and water I had asked for, but there was much more things in it. I guessed it was for the others, so I took out mine and held up the bag in a silent question. Jasper said:

"It's all yours, we have already eaten." All four of them smiled a little, and I wondered what I missed. I decided to let it go, and opened my water instead. I took a small sip, and looked at my apple. There was no way I could eat it, I would only throw up again. I pulled up my legs so I could put my chin on my knees. That was the first time I realised what I was wearing: A black tank top covered by an open, thin sweater (I am not sure if that's the word? Blouse is maybe more correct? Feel free to correct me!) and a pair of jeans shorts. Luckily they were slightly longer than most shorts were, but they were still short. To that I wore a pair of black high-heels with thin straps since I didn't get the whole converse trend, and I actually though the heels were more comfortable. So to summon my appearance I showed pretty much bare skin, and I remembered how tired I had looked in the mirror. I was a wreck.

"Well, we are almost there now Bella, you should be able to see our town in only a matter of minutes" Carlisle said. My only answer was wrapping my arms tighter around my legs, wishing I could just disappear. Which, of course, didn't happen. I remembered the day of my 13th birthday:

We, me and my kidnappers, had been forced to move from the house where they had held me for six years: The police had gotten a call from someone who was certain he had heard a girl screaming inside of the house. Even if they had been able to fool the police who came to check it up, they thought it would be safer for us to get away from there. We where in the car for about 36 hours when one of the leaders finally said:

"We are almost there now Bella, you should be able to se the town trough the trees in only a matter of minutes. Of course we wont live in town, but i guess you would like to see it anyways." As usual he sounded so nice, sounded like a fathers figure. But I knew the truth. He was only nice to me when his brother were there, since he disapproved of many of the things the rest of them did to me. He usually said:

"Bella, I will only hurt you when you force me to it. If I hurt you, it's because you have been naughty and need to be punished, it's not my fault. So you are not allowed to hate me." I didn't hate him back then, I loved him. He became my guardian angel, he saved me more often then he hit me, and he only injured me when I didn't do as he had told me. Now I knew better of course, but still.

We drove trough town and out of it before turing into a small road. Only minutes later we turned again, into an even smaller road, I didn't even see it until we were on it. Soon we came to a halt next to a big, white house, and I gulped. This was it.

* * *

Well thats that for now! As before I don't know when I will update next time, I guess you will just have to wait and see... ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I need to apologise for the misspellings and grammatical misstakes! If you want to leave a review a would love it, but I canät force you! Have a nice time and I'll hope to hear from (and to) you soon!

_"Smile like there is no tomorrow, because one day there wont be."_

/kajjjann :D


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you like it anyway!

**RATING: **M for language, violence and flashbacks.

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights for the characters and for all of the Twilight saga to Stephanie Meyer. This is ONLY a fanfiction, but the plot and story is MINE. If you use it you have to tell it's mine.

* * *

_Soon we came to a halt next to a big, white house, and I gulped. This was it._

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

When we finally turned in on the small road to our house I started to relax for the first time in a long time. Soon we arrived to the house itself and I could hear Alice running around inside of it. At the same time I could feel how scared Bella was, and how much she didn't want to be there. Even if she hadn't reacted to any of the emotions I had sent out to her, I could still feel hers. And they were a mess. When the car stopped I opened my door and got out, and Bella followed after me, but slower and a bit more clumsy of course. We started to walk towards the house, she was about one meter behind me when I felt a change in her feelings. She tensed, and then I heard how she turned around. I quickly spun around at the same time she started to run back towards the road. I didn't think when I took a couple of quick steps and took a grip of her arm. She screamed and tried to fight me of, her feelings panicked. She screamed:

"Let go of me! Let go, just let me go home! I wont tell anyone of you, just me go home to my mother!" She cried and I felt so bad for her, but I couldn't let her go. It wasn't safe. I sad:

"Bella, please don't make this any harder than it already is. You have to be here, and you have to stay with us. We will tell you everything by tomorrow, but right now all I need is for you to accept that. Please don't try to run again, it will only make you tired, and we will catch you every time." I stopped talking and she didn't try to run again so we started to walk against the door again. She was still scared, but there was something more. I wasn't sure, but I think it was chock. I guess that's kind of natural considering the situation she was in. I led her to the front door which was opened from the inside by the time we got there. Esme was standing there, looking and smiling at us. She was happy that we were back, and that we hadn't got hold up by anything.

"Hi Jasper. Edward. Emmet Carlisle. Bella." She said Bella with a huge smile on her face, she was so happy. She already liked her a lot, but Bella didn't seem to notice. Suddenly Alice was standing next to Esme, and before Bella even noticed how she got there, she dragged her in to a huge hug. Bella tried to back away from her, but only found herself backing into me. Alice released her after a really short time, and then said:

"Oh you do smell good! I am sure we will be great friends, and that you will love it here. When you have been here long enough to accept it, we can even go shopping!" Alice was thrilled, but I saw that Bella got goosebumps. I laughed a little, but not high enough for Bella to hear it. Carlisle said:

"Bella, this is Esme my wife, and Alice, Edwards wife. Alice is a very happy to finally meet you, but she is always this energetic, so you just have to get used to it. I am sure you will love it here, and as Alice said I am sure you will be great friends. But I guess you are tired now, so we will just let you go to your room and sleep before we start with anything else."

She didn't answer, which I took as a good thing. At least she wasn't arguing. Esme said, high enough not for Bella to hear it:

"Alice will you show her to her room? If you want to you can show her the bathroom that belongs to it as well, but just give her a pyjamas, wait with the tour of the house and wardrobe until tomorrow. The poor girl must be exhausted." She kept her smile and I could feel how motherly she felt against Bella. Alice jumped and clasped her hands in joy, before she took a hold of Bella's arm and said:

"Follow me Bella and I'll show you your room." She started to drag Bella into the house and up the stairs. She kept it with human speed, but I guess Bella wasn't in full control of her feet after all the time in car. If it wasn't for Alice' grip on her arm she would had fallen before they even made it to her room.

**Bella's POV**

The little girl with spiky hair and enough energy to last a lifetime dragged me up the stairs that were close to the door. I was so tired I could barely see were she led me. And since I'm always clumsy, I almost fell many times, since she almost ran down the hall. The only thing that kept me from falling was her tight grip of my arm, so tight it actually hurt. I was sure I would get a bruise there the next day. Soon she stopped by a door, only to open it, before she almost jumped into the room. She said, with her high, beautiful voice:

"Now this is your room Bella! I will show you the rest of the house tomorrow, but you look so tired right now so I guess you only want to sleep. If you go and get ready in the bathroom that is connected to this room, I will pick out a pyjamas for you. I wont lock your door, but please don't try anything. Goodnight!" She shooed me trough a door that apparently led to a bathroom. It was a big bathroom, but I didn't have enough energy to look more closely what it looked like.

I brushed my teeth with a toothbrush and paste that I found on the sink. The cup they were in had my name on it, so I guessed it was for me. I also found a hairbrush that I used, and before I left the room I used the toilet. I still felt sick, but there was nothing left in my to throw up, so I didn't. I returned to the bedroom where only a small light was on, right next to the huge bed. On the bed was a pair of blue silk pyjamas pants and a cute, blue T-shirt. I quickly changed into the pyjamas, to tired to think of what could happen, or of they could do to me. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

_I suddenly woke up. Everything around me was dark, but I knew something had woken me up. I listened out into the darkness, and heard the tiniest noise of steps, growing louder and louder as they came closer to me. I realised someone was outside of my door, and I got goosebumps all over my body. No, not again, please don't come back echoed trough my head. I could still feel everything they had done last time, and there was no way I could survive that again. With a huge smack the door flew open, and I saw the shadows of the four brothers. The oldest of them, the leader, smiled a cruel smile looking at me, and I instantly knew that this was going to hurt. I started to cry, fear rushed trough my body._

_"Please don't, please I beg of you!" I was begging, my tone desperate. But as usual it didn't work. He said:_

_"You know that you are not allowed to speak of not spoken to, and you know what the consequence of that is. It's not our fault, you brought this on yourself, remember?" I didn't answer, only started to cry louder. He took out a whip which he had hidden behind his back, a practically ran the few steps that were between him and me. Without any hesitation he raised his whip and let it connect with my back hard, with a crazy laughter. I screamed, out of pain, anger and fear and..._

I felt someone shaking me, and I woke up to a dark room with it's only light coming from the open door. Behind me stood Jasper and I screamed even more when I saw him. This wasn't just a dream, I had really been kidnapped again. He had a weird look in his face, and said:

"...

* * *

Here you go, the next chapter! Thank you SO much for the reviews, and I special shoutout to nikyta who was my very first reviewer! As before I don't know when I have time to write next chapter, especially since my period of the national tests starts now... (It's like the biggest tests you do in Sweden, and you do them in 5th, 9th and 10th grade. A few courses also have them in 11th and 12th grade. Since I'm on 10th I have to do in all subject, and this is a very hectic period. But I will update at least once a week!

/kajjjann


	4. Chapter 4

I am so, so sorry for not updating until now, but I have had hell in school literally so I have just not had the time. Once again, I am sorry! But here is the chapter, I hope you will like it, but I know it isn't very good, it's just basically a chapter in-between the real ones. Hopefully you will still be here when the next one come, but until then: Please read and review this one so that I know what was good and what I need to work with!

**RATING: **M for language, violence and flashbacks.

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights for the characters and for all of the Twilight saga to Stephanie Meyer. This is ONLY a fanfiction, but the plot and story is MINE. If you use it you have to tell it's mine.

* * *

"I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. You were having a bad dream, so I woke you up." Slowly I started to relax, but as soon as I did the dream came back. My body shook with sobs and he was suddenly by my side. Silently I wondered how tired I really was, because nobody moved that fast, it had to be a trick played to me by my brain. I jerked back as I felt his hand touch my cheek, and the tears flowed increasingly.

"Don't touch me!" I hated the way he dared to touch me, made me shiver with fear by his cold hands and then had the stomach to say he didn't want to hurt me. Who did he think he was? How could he kidnap me, make me relive the worst part of my life and then dare to say that he didn't wanna hurt me?

He dropped his hand, but then slowly reached for my cheek again. I jerked back so hard that I would have fallen of the bed if he hadn't catch me. He got a hold of me by my arm and around right shoulder. I screamed in pain, because both of those places still had injures which hadn't healed since my last kidnapping. The shoulder had been crushed, and the doctors hadn't though the would be able to save it first, but it was like a miracle. It was healing, even if it took long time, and it was the same thing with my arm, the right side of my ribs and some more places on my body. The doctors had told me that of would take more than a year before I was fully recovered.

"Hey, calm down, I din't mean to scare you, I just didn't think you wanted to fall down to the floor" he said, and I realised he though I had screamed out of fear, not anger. I decided not to tell him, since I knew that at least my previous kidnappers had used my injuries and pain to hurt me more, so I didn't want to reveal my week spots.

"You should go back to sleep, it's not even four am yet. I will be downstairs if you want something" he continued before letting go of my arm. He backed out of the room, I refused to think of it as my room, and I heard how he walked away.

I lay back down, but I couldn't go back to sleep. What was I going to do? I couldn't stay here, couldn't accept this as my life again, no matter what lie they were going to tell me. I had to live my life, the life I had just gotten back!

I guess I had fallen asleep by some point, because a couple of hours later I woke up. There wasn't anyone in the room, but I had some weird feeling they could hear me anyway. I knew it was ridiculous but I couldn't get rid of the feeling. I got up from my bed as quiet as I could but apparently not quiet enough since I, only seconds later, heard a knock on the door. A low voice said:

"Bella? Are you awake? Can I come in?" I wasn't sure of who it was, I could only hear that it was a girls voice. I didn't answer, hoping she would leave if she though I was asleep. Of course I should have understood she wouldn't leave me, because she opened the door less than a minute after she had spoken. She saw me standing next to the bed and a huge smile appeared in her angel-like face. It was the younger girl that I had seen the night before, the little pixie. I didn't remember her name, but my silence didn't stop her from smiling at me and continuing to talk non-stop:

"I heard you rise from your bed, so I guessed you were to tired to answer. I guess you are hungry? Well the breakfast is ready when you have showered and gotten dressed, and while you are eating we will tell you all we know about why you are here." I noticed she said that only I was going to eat breakfast, but I didn't have the time to question her before she continued to talk:

"If you go to the shower, I can pick out some clothes for you, and then we can go down to the others. Later today I can show you the rest of the house, and you closet? Sounds okay?" I didn't think she expected an answer since she had talked as good as to herself until then, but I realised she looked at me, waiting. I mumbled something that was more of a groan than a yes, but apparently it was enough for her. I slowly walked to the bathroom, and when I was in I locked quickly. I sensed a breakdown coming and I didn't want the pixie to walk in with clothes or something if I was crying on the floor in the shower.

When I had undressed and stepped into the shower I put the water on, so warm it actually burned my skin. But I didn't care, I begun to cry like a crazy person. I slid down the wall of the shower so that I sat at the luxurious bench that was builded in the wall.

**Alice' POV**

I heard Bella cry as she started the shower, but I knew that I wouldn't help hr if I came back to soothe her. I would only scare her more, something I really didn't want to do. I went to the big closet in her room to pick something cute out for her to wear, and after a little bit of thinking I picked out a cute, beige dress with some small flowers on it and a pair of converse. I remembered she had worn high heels when she came, but I guessed Carlisle and the others had taken her on the way from some party or something. Converse was comfortable and every girl loved them. Of course I would style her up a bit more when I knew her better, but I figured she wanted to feel as normal as possible right now.

I returned to her room and went for her bathroom to put her clothes in there, but I realised it was locked. Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised, considering we had actually kidnapped her, but I had hoped she would trust us a little bit more.

She was still crying, but she was much more calm now, and it sounded like she was washing her body. I decided to give her some time for herself and said trough the door, loud enough for her to hear me:

"Bella! I have laid some clothes for you outside of the door. I will go downstairs, please come down when you are ready." She didn't reply, but I hadn't expected her to do so.

**30 minutes later**

We all heard the door to Bella's room open, and I smiled at the others. Finally she would join us, and we could tell her why she was here. Maybe she knew something about the threat we were facing, but even if she didn't it would be nice for us when she understood she needed to stay here. Maybe we could go shopping soon, I though, not even thinking of the possibility of her not believing us.

When she begun to walk down the stairs I realised something was wrong. The sound she was making was not the sound of converse against the floor, it sounded more like high heels. I got the answer to my question as she entered the kitchen, dressed in the same clothes she had worn the day before when she arrived. I said:

"What happened to the clothes I picked out for you? Was they the wrong size or something?" I was sure they weren't, I had even looked in her own clothes to make sure they were the same size, but I couldn't think of another reason for her not to wear them. She shrugged and said:

"I am not a doll, I don't need someone to pick out clothes for me. I am not your guest, because a guest is free to leave when she pleases, but since I am not, there is no reason to pretend or play the games you are playing. Making me your doll and dress me up in fancy clothes wont make me feel any better about you, and above all that I don't like dresses and I definitely don't like Converse." I just stared at her, couldn't understand what she meant. Who didn't want fancy clothes? Who didn't want the chance to get pretty outfits chosen for them every day? Which girl didn't like dresses and who the hell didn't like Converse?

"I could say I am sorry, but since I am not I don't see the reasons to lie" she continued, looking directly at me. Jasper laughed in a low voice, low enough for Bella not to hear it. He then said, in a human volume:

"Seems like she isn't a lot like you Alice. But Bella of course we didn't mean to make you feel like a doll, we only wanted to help you at our best abilities. If we went to far then of course we apologise. Please sit down and have something to eat, I know you didn't eat anything yesterday so you most be starving." She gave him a sharp look like she wanted him to back of and stop pretending. She didn't understand that we did this for her.

**Bella's POV**

I gave Jasper a stern look, tired of the game where they pretended to be friendly towards me. Friendly people didn't kidnap others, and they definitely didn't play doll with them. Realising I couldn't escape them if I was exhausted from not eating I took an unopened package of müsli and some milk and poured it in a bowl. Since it wasn't opened it seemed to be safe enough to eat. I felt like an animal on the zoo when they all looked at me while I was eating, but I pretended I didn't notice. When I was finished, Carlisle begun to speak:

"So Bella, now it is time for us to tell you why you are here. But to do so, to make you understand what we are telling you, we have to start with telling a little about ourselves. We are vampires Bella, and that is why we waited for the sun to go down before we took you, and that is why you haven't seen us eating anything..." He continued to talk but I couldn't stop the tiny laughter from escaping my mouth. Vampires? Hardly, more like crazy people who should be on a mental hospital.

"Bella, I am telling you the truth. If you don't believe me, then maybe you would want to see my teeth? Or our strength? Our speed?" As he spoke he opened his mouth, showing fangs. Edward disappeared with the speed of a lightning, and then returned just as fast, with a thick branch in his hand. He broke it in the middle like it was thin like i finger, when it really was as thick as my entire body. I felt my eyes go big, as my brain tried to find some logic explanation for all of this. But when it couldn't I just felt myself fall as my sight became black. I passed out.

* * *

The reaction you expected? Yes, no? Hopefully you wont have to wait as long time for the next one as you had to for this, but please leave a review while you are waiting!

/kajjjann


	5. Chapter 5

I could write thousands of words in apology here, but I wont. All I will say is that I am sorry, but I have been ill, and injured (still waiting for yet another appointment at the hospital, and I really don't know when my injury will heal. I have already had it since November 2011, and it's just not getting better :( ) Anyway apart from that I have also had my graduation which, even if it wasn't the last one in high school, took time since it was my last at the school I have been attending. I hope you understand that I am nothing more than human, even if I am a human with a very weak immune system...

**RATING: **M for language, violence and flashbacks. TAKE NOTICE THAT THIS CHAPTHER DOES CONTAIN A RAPE SCENE WHICK SHE REMEMBERS, SO THIS IS YOUR WARNING IF YOU ARE EITHER TO YOUNG OR JUST DON'T WANT TO READ IT. THE WRITING OF THAT SCENE IS _ITALIC_ SO YOU CAN'T MISS WHERE IT IS!

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights for the characters and for all of the Twilight saga to Stephanie Meyer. This is ONLY a fanfiction, but the plot and story is MINE. If you use it you have to tell it's mine.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

When Edward broke the branch Bella's eyes did widen like she though she would see the truth if she could only see a little better. When her brain realized she had already seen the truth she begun to sway where she stood. When she collapsed I was already there to catch her thin body before she hit the ground and hurt herself. I carried her to the couch in the living room and then went back to the kitchen where the others still were. I heard them talk when I got in. Carlisle said:

"It's only a natural reaction, she needs some time. Even if we wont hurt her, and do not intend nothing more than to protect her she doesn't know that for sure yet. She needs the time to process what have happened and to understand what we have told her. She is only a young girl, of course it's hard for her to be taken away from her family, no matter what the reason is. I say we let her rest now while all but Alice, Edward and Jasper go for a hunt. It will be easier for her with less of us around, but we need to be enough in numbers to keep her safe, and so that those who stay can go and hunt without her being alone. We will be back in a week, but call me if something happens!" We all nodded, as usual he made sense with his words. Those who were going to hunt got up and out, and Alice said:

"You boys should go for a short hunt as well. She will be out for at least a couple of hours, and it's better if you are here when she wakes up, than if I am." Edward nodded towards me, and we left. I knew that I wanted t be there when she woke up, and I knew Alice would probably scare her more with here crazy energy. For those who were used to it, it was nothing abnormal, but it was a little intimidating for persons who wasn't used to it.

**Alice' POV**

The boys got out and I sat down with a book on the couch that was facing Bella's. I knew she was just as scared of me as she was of all of us, and I guessed my energy and sudden moves wouldn't be the best to wake up to.

I read for about an hour before I begun to feel restless an had to get up. Just as I walked between the living room and my bedroom I heard a noise from the living room. I quickly got down and in the room I saw that Bella was already awake. She was just about to sit up when she saw me which led to her laying down again. It was like she thought I wouldn't see her if she laid down, but since I didn't want to be rude I went to sit in the couch I had just left. I said:

"I am sorry for us scaring you before, it wasn't our intention. But you really needed to know, and we will continue to explain to you as soon as Edward and Jasper gets home again." She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and said:

"Where is everybody? Not that I miss them, but considering you all have watched me like hawks it's just a little weird that you are alone all of the sudden?" I looked at her, debating with myself wether I was to tell her the truth or not. I didn't want to lie, if she found out the truth later it would just prove to her that she couldn't trust us, but if I told the truth now I risked scaring her again. I took my decision and said:

"Bella, don't freak out now. All but Edward and Jasper are away hunting in the mountainsand wont be back for about a week, and Jasper and Edward is hunting a little closer to home. They will be back in about two hours." She inhaled deeply, but to my confusion there was no fear shown in her eyes. Her body language told me she was afraid, but her eyes said something else, it was confusing. It was like she new she should be afraid, but she couldn't. I opened my mouth, and said:

"So what do you like to do? On our spare time, I mean?" I wasn't sure this was the right thing to ask, but i wanted to get to know her, understand her and I didn't know what else to do, the room was way to quiet for my taste.

"Well I don't think that's any of your business, but if it really interests you so much I can tell you that I like to read. You know, it's a little more peaceful than kidnapping people, like you do in your spare time." Ouch. It did hurt me how little she was thinking of me and my family, especially since we only did this to protect her and the rest of the vampire world of course. If there had been a choice, a safe way to protect us without kidnapping her we would have, but this was the only way.

"Bella, I am so sorry for us taking you, but we needed to. You will soon understand, Edward and Jasper will tell you when they get back. Please don't be mad with me, or any of us. We really only want your best, we are never going to hurt you. I know that you surely think of what you've heard on the TV about kidnappings, of how bad it can get. But most kidnapped people is released entirely unharmed, and as we have told you, this isn't really kidnapping." Something dark moved in her eyes, but she hided it before even I got a chance to see what it was. She said:

"I know more about kidnapping than most people, so don't come dragging with that crappy statistics, they don't mean a thing to me. And if you look up the word kidnapping in a dictionary you will see that the explanation of the word is taking and holding someone against their own free will, which is exactly what you are doing right now." She blushed, but not in an embarrassed way, she was just so worked-up, so angry. Angry with me, I thought and winced. With that said, it was once again quiet, but this time I knew better than to break it. About three quarters later I could here Jasper and Edward on their way back to the house. It was a big relief, I was really intimidated by the young girl, the girl I had seen had the faith of the vampire world in her hands, the girl with the amazingly beautiful brown eyes, the girl who looked so young, so fragile, and still so strong and with suck a strong will and soul. It was like someone had broken her, but she was now fighting back for the first time. Three times her eyes had turned darker, almost black, and I had felt myself, the vampire, flinch and back away from her. It was obvious she had had to endure something that she shouldn't have, especially after her cryptic comment about kidnappers. I wondered if someone she knew had been kidnapped by the real kind of the kidnappers, the kind who actually wanted harm towards the people they took, but I didn't dare to ask, not while I was alone with her.

**Bella's POV**

I was still in shock after what I had seen before I passed out, and Alice' talk about hunting did nothing to calm my poor nerves down. I wasn't really scared, or not because what they were at least. I figured it couldn't hurt more to be bitten than what it had done when they (**A/N they are the people who kidnapped her when she was younger**) did their things on me...

'_The pain was excruciating, I didn't think I could stand it much longer. Once more I felt the hard hand come down to me, adding another broken rib to my collection of injuries. I laid bound on a sort of table, I couldn't move and the men circling around me, beating me, did nothing to ease my pain. The laughed when I cried out, the laughed at my tears. Suddenly I felt a new pain, when one of the men suddenly pushed something big, hard, and cold up in my vagina. I cried out, louder than ever before and the laughers echoed around me. One man said:_

_"Look at the little baby, crying for her mommy. Well too bad your mommy isn't here, because we intend to do much more than we already have. The took out the object from me, and I could se some sort of glass bottle, filled with blood from my lower regions. I wasn't broken or anything, I just had my first period ever, and the men had thought they should 'celebrate' it. Then suddenly one of them shoved in his penis in my mouth, screaming at me to suck. I didn't know what to do, this was the first time they had went this far, and I was fighting the urge to puke._'

I shook my head, pushing away the memories of the time when I lost my virginity. I had been 7, almost 8, and had just gotten my first ever period. Since it ran in my family to get it very early (my mother had only been 6 when she got it, and her sister had been 7 like me) I knew what it was, we had talked about it. I just didn't think that I would get it there, and that the consequences would be what they had been. I had been there for little over ten months, and they had never raped me before that night. I shuddered, refused to dwell on it. I needed to think through my new situation right now, nothing else should matter. As I had already realized - They couldn't hurt me more, not in the matter of physical pain at least. What hurted me the most was the thought of what this would do to my mother, when she realized I was gone again. It would kill her, and that would kill me.

The door opened and the relief was very clear in Alice' face. It was very clear that she did not want to be alone with me, that I scared her. The thought was absurd.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please leave a review to tell me, either what you liked or what you didn't like so I know what to keep writing about and what to change!

/kajjjann :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I know it has been a long time, and I apologize for it. As you may remember I have a few troubles with my health and above that I am moving (just from an apartment in town, to a house outside of town, but still.) This week I am on vacation, so I wont write anything more, but my plan is to post a new chapter next weekend (not this weekend that is coming, but the one after that.) I hope you like this chapter, and that you are happy to finally know why Bella was kidnapped!

**RATING: **M for language, violence and flashbacks.

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights for the characters and for all of the Twilight saga to Stephanie Meyer. This is ONLY a fanfiction, but the plot and story is MINE. If you use it you have to tell it's mine.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

When we got closer to the house, I felt Edward tense up next to me. He was feeling shocked and maybe even a little scared. Above all he was surprised. We were close enough to the house for me to feel Alice' feelings as well, and she felt relieved. It got me even more curious about what was going on. Just as we opened the door, I could hear Alice say:

"So the boys are back now Bella. I will leave for a while, but I'll be back in a couple of hours." She quickly made her way away from the living room where Bella obviously had awakened. Alice gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and said:

"You have to tell her now, not soon." She then left the house with so much relief that it almost scared me. What could Bella have done to scare her that much? Bella herself was feeling scared as well, but at the same time a little curious and confused.

We went into the living room where Bella still was on the couch, only she wasn't lying down any more. She looked at us when we got in, and I gave her a smile. Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised when she quickly turned her head down, but I was. She was still so scared of us, even if she had gotten a little curious as well. Edward and I sat down on the couch opposite to the one where she was sitting. I said:

"How do you feel Bella? Are you okay?" The concern in my voice surprised even myself, I mean I knew I cared for her, hell I knew I loved her, but I had tried really hard not to show her too much in order not to scare her.

"I want to go home. Please I beg of you, I wont tell anyone, I wont tell them your names or where you live, please just let me go." I felt that what she said was the truth. She wasn't caring about whether we was put in jail or not, she just wanted to go home. I felt my heart ache for her and was thankful when Edward answered:

"I am sorry Bella, but we can't let you go. We will tell you why, but we need to know that you can handle it and wont pass out on us again before we tell you. So are you ready to know, or shall we wait a little longer?" Bella looked up for a short second before she turned her head towards her hands. She said:

"I want to know, I can handle it. I mean what can be worse than a couple of vampires kidnapping me?" The question was rhetorical so we didn't answer. Instead I said:

"Okay, then I will tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt me, or I will gag you. Okay?" I hated having to threatening her, but we needed her to know the whole truth, not just a part because she refused to listen to the rest or because she passed or before we were done.

"Okay I promise to be quiet" she said very quiet, like she wanted to show us that she wouldn't say something more.

"Good. Well, I will just start at the bottom okay? As you know all of us are vampires, and I guess that you have figured that we aren't they only ones out there. But the thing is that most vampires has some sort of gift, something they have brought from their human lives, only stronger. Esme for example brought her compassion, Edward was amazing at reading people and now he can read minds. I was charismatic and now I can feel and affect peoples feelings. Emmet our other brother brought his strength, and Alice... well we don't know anything about her human life, she can't remember anything from it. But now she have visions, visions of the future. It's not definite, the future is subtile - when you make different choices, the future change. About two months ago she had a vision about a young human girl, and a war between the vampires. The girl was the reason for the war, but Alice saw that if the Volturi - they are the kings of the vampire world - didn't get the girl before her 18th birthday, the war wouldn't happen. The girl was you. We realized we needed to prevent the war, for Alice' vision told us that if it happened almost the entire vampire race would die, and the rest would be exposed to the humans. And the worst part is that many millions of human would die as well, even if they did not fight in the war. That is why you are here, as a way of saving many, many lives. You need to be here at least until you are 18, the Volturi would never dare to come here to take you. The thing you have to understand is that the Volturi does not know fear, they are the most powerful vampires in our world, and apart from their personal strength the have an army of gifted vampires. But Carlisle once lived with them, he was one of them, and even if they wouldn't rise above turning towards one of their owns, they would never turn towards Carlisle. They know that he would do anything to protect those that he love, and that he have enough friends to win against them. But if they had you, and turned you, they would win, because you would have the most powerful gift of all. Alice didn't see what the gift was, just that it was so strong, and so powerful, no one would ever be a challenge for it." While I was speaking I saw that she wanted to interrupt me, wanted to tell me I was wrong, that we had taken the wrong girl. But she actually managed to be quiet for the entire time, and when I finally finished she was quiet for several more minutes. Then she said:

"I am sorry, but you most have taken the wrong girl. I am not powerful, I am no hero, nor am I some sort of weapon. I'm a young girl whose entire life has been hell, a girl whose only dream is live a norma life, with normal problems, and normal happenings." She really meant what she said, but that didn't do anything, for we had made really sure of that we had the right girl before we kidnapped her. I said:

"I know you feel that way, but what I just told you is the truth. You are special, even if you don't want to be." She still didn't look me in the eyes, hell she didn't even look at me, so I said:

"Look me in the eyes, and you will know I speak the truth." She didn't look up, she just looked tired and scared. She said:

"Okay say it's the truth. It doesn't mean anything to me. If you have to be near me to prevent the war, then buy the house next to mine. At home. Do not kidnap me and force me to stay here for six months! I am in my final year of school, I have finally been able to adapt to a normal life again, finally made one friend. Please don't take that away from me." She was now pleading, begging for me to listen.

Edward stood up and said:

"I need to go and fix something at the company in Seattle, I will be back tomorrow by noon" loud enough for Bella to hear. Then he added, much more quiet, only for my ears:

"She needs to relax, and she can't do that if she's outnumbered. I'll find Alice, and we will be back by tomorrow. Stay with her, keep her calm. Answer her questions, soothe her, do whatever she needs you to do. This is your chance." He then left without another word, and suddenly I was alone with Bella.

"Is there something else you would like to ask?" I asked her. I knew she felt tired and scared, even a little awkward by being alone with me, but I didn't know what else to say.

**Bella's POV**

"Is there something else you would like to ask?" He asked me. I didn't know what to say, my head was full of questions, but I couldn't reach them right then. I was tired, even if I had been out for almost the entire day, and I was scared of him, of being alone with him. It was a little awkward as well, but the fear overpowered that feeling. What was he going to do to me? Was he going to rape me? Do something else to me? I didn't know, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to know.

When I didn't answer he said:

"Well okay, but you must be hungry, what do you want for dinner?" Hungry? Well maybe I was, but I was way to scared to be able to eat right now. I said:

"I am not very hungry, just a little tired. Maybe I should go to bed." Just when I finished I realized how stupid I was. In bed was not the best place to be if I wanted to prevent him from raping me, but it was to late to change now. He said:

"How about you take a shower and change into something more comfortable, while I make something light for dinner? Then you can eat and if you still are tired you can go to bed." I felt my heart beating faster. Why did he ask me to shower? Did he do it just to get me naked? Was he planning something. He saw the fear in my eyes, or maybe he felt it (wasn't that what he said? That he could feel and affect other peoples feelings?) because he said:

"I have no motives behind it, I just suggested that you showered because you said you were tired and a shower usually gives energy. There is a lock on the door, and I promise that I will stay in the kitchen the entire time you are away." For the first time I dared to look up, into his eyes. There I saw that he meant what he said, and I also realized he wouldn't let me go to bed without eating. I said:

"Okay." I got up from the couch, and even if it scared me, I dared to turn my back to him. And I didn't even look back at him as I made my way out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and no matter what you thought about it I would love it if you left a review and told me! I like to know what I can do better, and what is good so that you already enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of the reason for the kidnapping as well!

Until the next time!

/kajjjann :D


	7. Chapter 7

I am really sorry that I have kept you waiting this long, but as some of you know I have recently moved (twice) and I haven't had any time to write until now. As you might have seen I now live in Belgium (at a boarding school) and the internet in my room is awful, so I can't promise any precise time for the next chapter, but I promise that it will be out in maximum two weeks. Thank you for waiting this long, and thank you for all the kind reviews - They mean really much to me! If you want more information about when the next chapter will be out, you can always follow me on twitter - there I will write how it's going with the chapters, I will post previews and if you have any questions that you don't want to ask me here, you can write them there. My username is kajsauhrenius .

P.S. More than one person have asked me about what my user name means. As you may have guessed from my twittername, Kajsa is my real name, and kajjjann is just a nickname for it. If you spell it different, kajan, it means the jackdaw, so some of my english speaking friends call me birdy (since both my real name and my nickname is kind of hard to say in english.) If you have any other questions, feel free to ask them either in a review, as a PM or on twitter (either as a tweet or as a PM).

**RATING: **M for language, violence and flashbacks.

**DISCLAIMER:** All rights for the characters and for all of the Twilight saga to Stephanie Meyer. This is ONLY a fanfiction, but the plot and story is MINE. If you use it you have to tell it's mine.

* * *

I really took my time in the shower, I washed my hair and body, let the water fall down my body. 'This is safe' I thought. 'This is normal.' It was all I wanted it to be - normal. The only thing I asked for in life was normality, I didn't want to be special, didn't want to be some sort of play in a game I knew nothing about. A war between vampires? Vampires at all? It was just to much. The more thought of it made me hyperventilate, and it took several minutes before I could breathe normally again.

Eventually I had to get out of the shower, if I would have stayed any longer there would have been the risk of him getting up to check on me, something I really feared. I dried myself and tied the towel close to, as I thought a single towel would protect me from a vampire. I practically sneaked out to "my" bedroom and into the closet. I was shocked. There were more clothes in that one closet than I had ever seen in my entire life, the room was bigger than my bedroom at home. There was just no way all of this was mine. I felt my anger rise again. The feeling of being a doll was back, a feeling I hated with my very soul. For me it was a way of showing me that I wasn't free, that they owned me, and I hated it.

I noticed that most of the clothes were designer dresses, skirts and alike, but there was also normal clothes like jeans, shorts and t-shirts. There was a big drawer which held underwear. I chose a matching pair of navy blue lace underwear, a pair of ripped jeans shorts that looked quite alike the ones I had worn when I came here, a white tank top with the text: 'Most People have something good inside of them. You are not one of those people.' I thought it was fitting considering which people I lived with and what they had done to me. I wore my own high heels to the outfit and as soon as I was ready I went down to the kitchen again. As he had promised, Jasper hadn't moved out from it during all the time I had been gone, instead he had cooked something. It actually smelled good, but I knew I wouldn't dare to eat it. He could have put drugs or something in it, and considering I was alone with him I didn't want to know what he wanted to do with me.

"I have made you spaghetti bolognese, is that okay?" He had now turned around to face me, a smile in his face. It looked genuine, but probably it was just a fake one he had practised on a long time in order to get it to look real.

"No, I just want something simple, like cereals." I did not return the smile which made his smile disappear. 'Good' I thought.

"Bella you need to eat. I have promised you that we wont hurt you, you are our guest. But if you don't eat willingly, I will have to force you. So please, eat." His voice was still smooth as an angels, but there was no mistaking on the threat in the words. I swallowed, angry at myself for forgetting that this man had kidnapped me. He had been nice up until now, but that didn't mean that I should allow myself to feel safe.

"Please Bella, I don't want to threaten you, but as I said: I wont sit by and watch you starve yourself." I felt myself take a step back, he scared me more when he was like this. It was like the brother who had pretended to care, who had told me that he only would hurt me if I made him.

_"Bella eat up. You know the rules, if you don't do as I tell you, I will have to hurt you. And you know it would be your fault in that case." His tone was soft, kind and I felt the tears come to my eyes. I knew he was right, he was always right. But the food he had made me was full of some white powder, and the last time he had given it to me I had fell asleep. When I had woken up I had been tied to a cross where his brothers had raped me, beaten me. I had been tied to the cross for several days, and it had taken almost a month for my wounds to heal._

_"But sir..." He interrupted me before I got the change to say anything else._

_"Ah ah ah, no such nonsense Bella. Eat up now, or it will have consequences." His voice got hard, his smile disappeared. He no longer looked like my saviour, he looked like one of the others, one of the devils._

"Bella!" I was jerked back to reality by Jasper, jerked away from the memories of my past. I wasn't 10 anymore, I was 17, and the guy before me was Jasper, not the so-called kind brother.

"Bella what happened? Where were you, you didn't react when I spoke to you!" He looked really startled and worried. I was really surprised, he actually looked worried, it looked real, there was a wrinkle on his forehead and his eyes... I didn't dare to look into his eyes for more than a short second, but what I saw there looked real. The brother had often faked a worried expression, but when I had looked him in the eyes, the few times I dared to do so, I had seen that there was no emotion in them. This seemed different, and it confused me. Why would he be worried about me? He probably thought I was mentally unstable or something, and was worried that it would screw up whatever plans he had for me.

"Nothing happened" I snapped. I knew anger wasn't the best way to respond to his threat, but I was tired and scared, too much so to care right then.

"Don't lie to me. Why did you get so scared? What did you remember? You already know I can feel your feelings, there is no need to lie." He still had the worried look on his face, but this time I wasn't sure if it reached his eyes - I didn't dare to look.

"I just remembered something, and it scared me." My voice was barely a whisper, the fear had returned with full power.

"Bella please, look at me. What did you remember? Why did you get so scared? You were fine just five minutes ago." His tone was soft but demanding on the same time. I realised that if I didn't tell him it would only get worse, maybe he would even beat me.

"You scared me with your threat, and it made me remember a similar situation from last time I was kidnapped. That situation didn't turn out well, which made me even more scared."

"Oh I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you, but you need to eat. I don't know what they did to you, but I can promise you I wont do anything. You never have to be scared to eat here, I will never do anything with it." I didn't believe him, how could I ever trust a man who had kidnapped me? But at least I knew when I was fighting a lost battle, so I said:

"Okay, I'll eat." I still didn't dare to look at him, but I heard the smile in his voice when he said:

"Good. If you sit down at the table, I'll fix the last with the food. I don't know if you need any more spices on it or something, as you know I don't eat human food." I flinched, I had almost forgotten what he was. A vampire. My anger rose again when I remembered where he had been during the afternoon - out hunting. I wondered if he killed more than one human. Had that person had a family? Did he or she had friends? People who would miss him or her deeply, people who would mourn for who they had lost.

"Here's your food Bella" he said as he put down a plate in front of me. "Why did you get angry? Was it something I said?" 'Damned vampire' I thought. I had forgotten the fact that he could sense my feelings, but I knew it never helps to be wise in hindsight. I could only pay for my mistakes by telling him the truth, otherwise I once again risked to make him angry.

"Do you ever feel sorry for them? Your victims?" My voice was surprisingly steady, and to add to the cool act I took up the fork and the knife and begun to play around a little with the food on the plate. It both looked and smelled good, but I still didn't dare to eat it.

"My victims? What do you mean? What victims? Do you mean people like yourself? Cause in that case I can tell you that you are the first, and the last, person we have ever taken against her will, and we only did it because there was no other way." How dared he? How dared he pretend like he didn't know what I spoke about, how dared he treat me like some stupid creature?

**Jasper's POV**

I felt how she got angry again, and it confused me. I knew it only was the stress, the fear that made her like this. We had watched her for about four months, I knew this girl. She wasn't mentally unstable, rather the other way around. She was so strong, she handled every situation in a good way, it was one of the reasons for which I loved her, one of many. I knew her, I had watched her every day for almost four months, I knew nearly everything there was to know about her. But this time I didn't understand. What had I said that made her angry? She didn't answer me, instead she took a first bite of the food I had made. I had followed an italian recipe that I had found online, and I was sure I had done it right. I watched her carefully, looking for response on the food. She actually looked pleasantly surprised, and ate about half of the food I had put on her plate before she put down the knife and fork and said:

"That's enough for me. It was good, thank you."

"You're welcome." I knew she was still avoiding my question about why she had gotten angry, but now wasn't really the time. If I demanded an answer from her now, I would only scare her more, and_ that _was something I really didn't want to do. She got up from her chair and followed her out to the stairs, but stayed at the bottom of them as she made her way up. When she was at the top, and had reached her doorway she turned around and said:

"I didn't mean the people you have kidnapped when we spoke earlier. I meant the people you kill to feed yourself, as the monster you are." Her words shocked me enough to give her time to get into her room and close the door behind her. Had we really forgotten to tell her that important detail? Was it because of she was so scared of us, did she believe we would feed from her? I needed to tell her the truth, but if I had went up to her bedroom right then she would only have gotten more scared, so I decided to wait until the next day.

* * *

So chapter 7. What did you think about it? Did you like it? Dislike it? Please tell me so I know what I should keep, and what I should think of next time! And thank you once more for all the reviews, all the favorites and all the followers!

/kajjjann ( kajsauhreius on twitter. In case you have forgotten ;) )


End file.
